Acomplajados
by Panmantequilla
Summary: Midorikawa Ryuuji llega a una nueva secundaria después de mudarse, todo es aparentemente normal, pero ¿Quién diría que todos sus compañeros de clase se distinguen por un problema en especial? (Primer fic).


Hola a todos, bueno, es mi primer fic en fanfiction y siento que el primero definitivamente tenía que ser de Inazuma Eleven y probablemente todos los demás será igual. De vez en cuando escribo, pero es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo y espero que no esté tan del asco y que al menos a ustedes les agrade, porque esto no es para mí, es para entretenerles. La historia no se centra en el yaoi pero no esta tan alejado de eso, porque sinceramente todo lo que tenga que ver con Inazuma Eleven parece yaoi. Bueno, en fin, espero y lo disfruten:

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. La historia SI es mía y esta publicada igualmente en Wattpad.

"Acomplejados"

El peli-verde entraba nerviosamente a su nuevo salón de clases, las piernas le temblaban y de su garganta no lograba salir alguna frase completa, solo tartamudeos. Aquel chico solo contaba con 13 años de edad, y el haberse mudado no le había ayudado con su crecimiento. Nada más el haber llegado a la nueva ciudad le había causado un gran malestar y por lo tanto había perdido los primeros días de clases, ahora ingresaría a la escuela secundaria...a una escuela secundaria donde la mayoría de los chicos ya se conocían.

Una vez el peli-verde entro al salón de clases el profesor escribió en la pizarra "Ryuuji Midorikawa" y seguido de eso se dedicó a establecer orden en el lugar.

-Muchachos, pongan atención.- hablo con firmeza. -Desde ahora tendrán un nuevo compañero de clase- Los estudiantes miraron con curiosidad, aunque uno que otro ignoraba lo que pasaba en su entorno. El profesor invito a Midorikawa a presentarse.

-Hola- saludo con un hilo de voz observando a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros -soy...

-¡un idiota!- grito un pelirrojo al fondo del salón provocando risas de los demás.

-Haruya, creí que habíamos hablado de eso...en los tres años que has estado en este grado- pronuncio el profesor en forma de regaño, pero su voz se había tornado fastidiada. -continúa Ryuuji, Nagumo, guarda silencio.

-me llama Ryuuji Midor...

-lo sabemos, lo dice en la pizarra, genio.- hablo otro alumno con sarcasmo.

-sí, pero hay algunos alumnos que se les dificulta el leer a estas alturas...- justifico el profesor

-Como a Nagumo- se escuchó otra voz, pero ahora del lado izquierdo del salón.

Aquellas palabras hicieron enfurecer al chico que se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a golpear al dueño de aquella voz.

-¡profe, Nagumo me quiere golpear!- grito el alumno levantándose dispuesto a correr. -¿no que muy valiente? Kiyama- pregunto con ira.

-¡que no me llames Kiyama! Soy Kira- suspiro recuperando su estado de tranquilidad mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Nagumo, Kira, ya basta, los dos quedaran castigados después de clase- el profesor recuperó el orden, a pesar de escuchar los quejidos de los alumnos continuó con su firme decisión, logrando así que Haruya tomara asiento -vuelvo a escuchar otra interrupción y todos se quedaran castigados...última advertencia Suzuno- el mencionado solo desvió la mirada evitando la del profesor -Midorikawa, puedes continuar-

-Mucho gus...- y como si fuera el colmo, la campana de receso sonó haciendo que todos corrieran como almas que lleva el diablo a la puerta, ignorando a Midorikawa que rogaba por desaparecer en esos momentos.

-Perdona Midorikawa, de todos modos lo olvidarían después - consoló el profesor a Ryuuji mientras guardaba sus cosas para salir del salón, ignorando que algunos alumnos se habían quedado en él. -toma asiento en donde quieras, asegúrate de no estar cerca de Nagumo o de Kira- se dirigió hacia la puerta para ya por fin salir -es un consejo- pronuncio desapareciendo del salón dejando a un confundido Ryuuji en el.

-Siéntate acá- gritó Suzuno dando una orden más que sugerencia.

El peli-verde obedeció, pues le daba igual donde sentarse, aparte de que sería una excelente oportunidad para hacer un nuevo y probablemente único amigo. Acomodó sus cosas en el asiento que estaba a un lado del de su nuevo compañero.

-Soy Ryuuji Midorikawa, mucho gusto- se presentó sentándose.

-Suzuno Fuusuke- dijo a secas dejando el libro que tenía en la mano de lado. -¿de dónde eres?- le preguntó después de una larga pausa.

-Nací aquí, pero vivía en Canadá- contestó sacando unos cuantos útiles dispuesto a pedir apuntes -oye, podrías...- y como si el mundo odiara a Midorikawa alguien le interrumpió.

-¡Suzuno, préstame tus apuntes!- grito mientras se sentaba enfrente del mencionado, no espero respuesta y saco su cuaderno a toda prisa, tanta que incluso casi sale volando dicho objeto.

-Llegas tarde, Afuro- "saludo" Suzuno entregándole el dichoso cuaderno -me sorprende con lo cumplido y responsable que eres que ni siquiera llegaste a la "presentación" del chico nuevo que habla raro-

Midorikawa se quedó mudo, aquel idioma no le salía a la perfección, ya que toda su vida había hablado Ingles, y puesto a que sus padres no convivían mucho con él al peli-verde no se le quedaba el idioma que unos meses antes acababa de aprender, incluso el francés se le dificultaba menos. Observo detenidamente al que parecía ser otro de sus compañeros...o compañeras, no supo distinguir a simple vista.

Se dispuso a saludar, pero al momento de abrir la boca la mano de Suzuno se interpuso y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no era bueno hablarle en esas condiciones, aunque el semi-albino lo había hecho momentos antes. De algo estaba seguro en esos momentos; no conseguiría terminar una frase ese día. El semi-albino se levantó y le hizo una señal a su nuevo compañero para que lo siguiera y esté así lo hizo. Salieron del aula y Suzuno lo condujo a cierto lugar alejado de los demás.

Por unos momentos un pensamiento invadió al peli-verde "me va a violar".

-Aquí es más tranquilo- menciono sentándose en el suelo invitando a Midorikawa.

-¿nos dejan estar aquí?- pregunto sorprendiéndose de que nadie lo interrumpiese.

-Nadie nos ve aquí, dudo que sepan de este lugar-

"Definitivamente me va a violar" volvió a pensar el peli-verde sentándose a un lado de Suzuno. Aquel lugar quedaba atrás de un edificio de la secundaria, solo que este permanecía abandonado y estaba justo enfrente de un bosque, lastimosamente para Suzuno se le impedía el paso al bosque gracias a la reja que había.

-Me va a violar y luego me tirara al bosque...odio todo...voy a morir-

-piensas en voz alta...pero tranquilo, muchos de aquí no saben inglés- hizo una breve pausa - pero yo si- y en ese momento Midorikawa detesto al mundo entero.

-¡Eso quiere decir que puedo hablar contigo todo lo que quiera!- grito emocionado en aquel idioma. -Pensé que el día sería peor, cuando baje del avión quise regresarme a Canadá, aquí todo es raro, hasta la comida, no me gusta, no entiendo nada, no se utilizar su dinero y las caricaturas están en ese idioma raro que hablan aquí, y no sé si pueda acostumbrarme- las últimas palabras las pronunció con algo de tristeza en sus palabras, lo cual Suzuno notó.

-lo harás, solo es cuestión de tiempo- trato de animarle, pero esa no era su mejor cualidad -mira, apuesto a que Afuro se sentirá mal por no haberte dado la bienvenida a la secundaria, por lo tanto, cuando se entere que eres nuevo en la ciudad querrá darte un recorrido, así que el sábado podrás intentar adaptarte mejor- hablo con frialdad sin mirar al otro. -¿aceptaras la invitación de Afuro? Aveces él es algo insistente-

-Me gustaría conocer la ciudad- fue la afirmación que dio mostrando una sonrisa tranquila.

Después de aquello comenzaron a conversar, aunque a Suzuno se le dificultaba abrirse ante Midorikawa este ya le había contado la mayor parte de su vida. El semi-albino reconoció que su nuevo compañero era igual de agradable como molesto. Midorikawa no dejaba de hablar, si se quedaba sin aire inhalaba fuertemente y continuaba, en ese momento Suzuno entendió por qué el destino le había impedido hablar al peli-verde. Llego un momento en el que Fuusuke no aguanto más e intento callar a Ryuuji, pero esté ni se inmutaba con los comentarios algo desagradables del otro.

-Acabo el receso, vámonos- anunció rápidamente levantándose de igual forma. Midorikawa no dijo nada más y se dedicó a volver al aula. Pasaron las horas de clases entre burlas de Nagumo, regaños de Afuro hacia Nagumo, risas infinitas del grupo, comentarios sarcásticos de Suzuno, desapariciones momentáneas de Hiroto e interrupciones al profesor de inglés por parte de Midorikawa, resultaba que este último se estaba adaptando bastante bien a aquel entorno.

-Midorikawa... ¿no?- le llamó Afuro. La clase había terminado, así que había aprovechado el momento.

-Sí, tú eres Terumi si mal no recuerdo- contesto sonriéndole.

-Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, fui muy grosero- se disculpó.

-Por eso, no hay problema- pronunció con mal uso del idioma que no lograba aprenderse a la perfección.

-Hablas un poco raro- soltó una pequeña risa -¿no eres de aquí?-

-Nací aquí, pero vivía en Canadá, apenas conozco la ciudad-

-Podría darte un recorrido para que la conozcas- casi grito alegremente mientras que Haruya había imitado el movimiento de sus labios, se estaba burlando de él, pero puesto a que no lo había visto no hubo ninguna reacción, solo la risa de Midorikawa.

-tal vez le puedas mostrar el prostíbulo de dónde vienes, Afuro- Mencionó el pelirrojo de ojos ámbares. -o el callejón donde te encontraron- soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Oh a donde Nagumo va a llorar todas las noches- Suzuno se metió a la conversación con intenciones de defender al rubio y molestar a Nagumo.

-nadie te está hablando, puta de cuarta- contesto con agresividad.

-Ni te estaban hablando a ti, cavernícola idiota-

-Los dos cállense de una vez, dejen de pelear- hablo Hiroto colocándose entre ambos.

-y ahora viene el violador de niños a decirnos que hacer- volvió a hablar el oji-ambar.

-Calla, drogadicto infantil- contesto tranquilamente.

-¿siempre son así?- pregunto el peli-verde.

-No, ahora se están portando demasiado bien- contesto una chica de pelo castaño rojizo. -Natsumi Raimon, mucho gusto- se presentó -soy la suplente del representante de grupo-

-Midorikawa Ryuuji, soy el nuevo del grupo- se presentó de igual forma.

-lo sé, estoy informada, eres de Canadá, solo vives con tu madre y eres hijo único, me di tiempo de contactar a una amiga para conseguir esa información- hizo una breve pausa -eres diestro, tu padre sigue trabajando en Canadá y tus calificaciones son regulares, ni bajan ni suben. No eres alérgico a nada y tu salud es buena, eres alegre, quejumbroso, infantil, valiente y algo inocente, no sabes ningún método de defensa que no sea correr-

-y violo niños y perros- bromeó Midorikawa ante su compañera -y no me gustan las verduras-

-Muy gracioso, Ryuuji- hablo con sarcasmo mientras se daba la vuelta para guardar sus pertenencias –espero y la ciudad sea de tu agrado- tomo su mochila y fue a la salida.

El tiempo se había pasado volando, era hora de irse y los otros tres seguían discutiendo por tonterías, mientras que Afuro copiaba la acción que segundos antes había hecho su compañera.

-¿vives muy lejos?- pregunto el rubio al peli-verde. -¿o vendrán a recogerte?

-regresare caminando, esta algo retirado pero no tardo mucho- contesto con una sonrisa.

-bien, después habrá más tiempo para conocernos, yo debo irme ahora…será mejor que hagas lo mismo- hizo una breve pausa para voltear a mirar a los que seguían discutiendo –antes de que empiecen a lanzar cosas- susurro.

Midorikawa no espero ni un segundo más para recoger sus útiles y guardarlos, por lo que había dicho el profesor Nagumo no debía de estar en ese grado…pero aun dudara que fuera cierto, aunque, en sí, el de ojos ámbar parecía un poco mayor a comparación de sus otros compañeros.

-hasta mañana- se despidió de sus compañeros y salió del aula.

Solo logro escuchar unos cuantos gritos que no lograba entender bien "nos vemos luego" fue lo único que pudo escuchar de Hiroto. No se había presentado cordialmente con él, pero lo reconocía por todas las veces que había hablado en su presencia, pensó que era el único que le había escuchado, no quería desilusionarse de Fuusuke, puesto que tenía la esperanza de un nuevo mejor amigo, tratando de olvidar los que había dejado en Canadá.

"Tal vez estar aquí no será tan malo"

Aquella secundaria tenía un gran secreto a voces, principalmente por sus estudiantes, algo que desconocía Midorikawa aun, no hacía falta decir que el peli-verde aun tenía mucho que ver de sus nuevos compañeros, no sería difícil de descubrir, ya que ahora formaba parte de ellos.


End file.
